ovtfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor
F-22 Raptor — багатоцільовий винищувач п'ятого покоління виробництва США, побудований передусім для боротьби з винищувачами супротивника, але також здатний здійснювати наземні атаки, розвідку і радіоелектронну боротьбу. Сьогодні F-22 — єдиний у світі літак п'ятого покоління, що стоїть на озброєнні. За різними даними, вартість одного винищувача F-22 оцінюється від 130 до 180 мільйонів доларів. Багато держав світу виявляють зацікавленість до F-22, але американське законодавство забороняє експорт цих літаків. Історія створення Глибокі дослідження в галузі винищувачів 5-го покоління почалися в США ще в 1970-х роках для заміни F-15. У тендер на створення нової машини вступили основні авіабудівні фірми США: Northrop Grumman Corporation, Rockwell Collins, Boeing і Lockheed Martin. У конкурсі брало участь декілька прототипів. Прототип фірми Lockheed Martin переміг інших конкурентів — прототип фірм Boeing і General Electric. Після початку поточного виробництва літака компанія Lockheed відповідає за збірку і озброєння F-22, тоді як компанія Boeing виробляє крила, дизайн фюзеляжу, радіоелектроніку і повністю відповідає за системи обслуговування і тренувань. Реалізація програми зі створення F-22 почалася в 1983 році. Перший політ на винищувачі було здійснено 19 листопада 1990 року, в 2001 році почався серійний випуск F-22. З грудня 2005 року винищувач став поступати на озброєння у ВПС США. Загальний огляд Літак виконаний за нормальною аеродинамічною схемою з високорозташованим трапецієподібним в плані крилом і хвостовим оперенням, що включає широко рознесені, нахилені назовні кілі з кермом напряму і цільноповоротні стабілізатори. F-22 побудований за технологією «стелс». Мала помітність радіолокації забезпечується за рахунок форм планера, поверхні якого орієнтовані в декількох суворо обмежених напрямах, які слабо відбивають випромінення РЛС, а також завдяки застосуванню радіопоглинаючих матеріалів і покриттів. У конструкції планера широко використані полімерні композиційні матеріали, включаючи термопластичні (12%) і термореактивні (10%) вуглепластики. Крило — кесонне. По всьому розмаху крила є носок, що відхиляється. Закрилки займають більше половини розмаху. Нижня поверхня фюзеляжу виконана плоскою. Є центральний вантажний відсік; ще два відсіки малого об'єму для розміщення ракет класу «повітря — повітря» малої дальності розміщені з боків фюзеляжу, безпосередньо за повітрозабірником. Кабіна льотчика має безрамний ліхтар з радіорозсіюючим напиленням і обладнана модифікованим кріслом катапульти ACTS II. Ліхтар виконаний з прозорого полікарбонату. Форма скління виключає візуальні спотворення, оскільки має мінімальне число поверхонь подвійної кривизни. Вертикальне оперення — двохкілеве; кілі нахилені назовні на кут 28 градусів і забезпечені кермом напряму. Горизонтальне оперення — цільноповоротне, кути стрілоподібності відповідають кутам стрілоподібності крила. Шасі — триопорне, з носовим колесом. right|thumb|250px|«Скляний кокпіт» винищувача right|thumb|250px|«Скляний кокпіт» винищувача right|thumb|250px Кабіна льотчика обладнана ширококутним індикатором на лобовому склі з полем огляду 20х30 градусів, на який виводиться польотна, навігаційна і прицільна інформація, а також інформація від об'єднаної системи упізнавання, зв'язку і системи радіоелектронного подавлення (РЕП). Технічні характеристики thumb|250px|Два винищувача F-22A вишикувані в ряд для зменшення шуму * Екіпаж: ‑ 1 людина. * Двигуни : два турбореактивні двигуни Pratt Whitney F119-PW-100 по 15 900 кгс на тривалому форсажі. * Бойова стеля: 18 000 м. * Практична стеля: 20 000 м. * Дальність польоту: 3 000 км. * Максимальна злітна маса: 27 200 кг * Максимальна швидкість: 2.5 М. * Розмах крила: 13,56 м. * Площа крила: 78,0 кв. м * Довжина літака: 18,92 м. * Висота літака: 5 м. Озброєння * Вбудована 20-мм гармата М61А2 Vulcan з 480 патронами. У режимі повітря-повітря: * у головному відсіку (під фюзеляжем): 6 керованих ракет (КР) повітря-повітря AIM-120C AMRAAM. * в бічних: по 1 КР повітря-повітря AIM-9 Sidewinder У режимі повітря-земля: * у головному відсіку (під фюзеляжем): 2 КР повітря-повітря AIM-120C AMRAAM і 2 керовані 450-кг бомби GBU-32 JDAM * у бічних: по 1 КР повітря-повітря AIM-9 Sidewinder В ролі літака завоювання переваги в повітрі: * у головному відсіку (під фюзеляжем): 6 КР повітря-повітря AIM-120C AMRAAM. і в бічних: по 1 КР повітря-повітря AIM-9 Sidewinder * на 4 зовнішніх вузлах: 4 AIM-120C AMRAAM і 2 2271 л ПТБ в ролі дальнього винищувача: * у головному відсіку (під фюзеляжем): 6 КР повітря-повітря AIM-120C AMRAAM. * в бічних: по 1 КР повітря-повітря AIM-9 Sidewinder * на 4 зовнішніх вузлах: 8 AIM-120C AMRAAM і 4 2271 л ПТБ Оператори Військово-повітряні сили США є єдиними операторами літака F-22. * Бойове авіаційне командування ** 1-е винищувальне крило, база ВПС Ленглі, Вірджинія *** 27-а винищувальна ескадрилья *** 94-а винищувальна ескадрилья ** 325-е винищувальне крило, база ВПС Тіндал, Флорида *** 43-я винищувальна ескадрилья *** 95-а винищувальна ескадрилья Катастрофи F-22 Перший літак F-22 розбився під час випробувань 25 квітня 1992 року. Аварія відбулася через недоліки системи керування літаком. 20 грудня 2004 року при зльоті з авіабази Нелліс розбився другий літак. Пілот катапультувався. 25 березня 2009 F-22A (сер. номер 91-4008) розбився в пустелі Мохаве штата Каліфорнія, поруч з авіабазою Едвардс. 15 листопада 2012 року F-22 розбився недалеко від авіабази Тіндал (штат Флорида). Пілот літака встиг катапультуватись. Відео Галерея AirFest 2008 at Lackland Air Force Base, Texas.jpg F-22 Raptor in a vertical climb at Arctic Thunder.jpg F22_Soar_Up.jpg Raptor F-22 27th.jpg Lockheed Martin F-22A Raptor JSOH.jpg Raptor-ElmendorfAFB-2009.jpg Lockheed Martin F-22.jpg F-22 Raptor vapor trails.jpg Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor in flight, starboard side.jpg Andrews Naval Air Facility - air show.jpg F-22 AIM-120.jpg F22_Parked.jpg Two F-22A Raptor in column flight - (Noise reduced).jpg 90th Fighter Squadron - F-22s.jpg Two F-22 Raptor in flying.jpg F-22 - Golden Formation.jpg FA22 Raptors Oct2005.jpg F-22 Raptors at Langley - 050608-F-2295B-049.jpg Wing two arp 600pix.jpg Див. також * Сухой ПАК ФА * Shenyang J-31 * Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II Виноски Посилання * F-22 official team web site * F-22 page on NASA Langley site * F-22 page on GlobalSecurity.org * F-22 Raptor site — f22fighter.com * History of the F-22 program on codeonemagazine.com * F-22 Raptor site — f-22raptor.com * F-22A Raptor Congressional Research Service report, May 24, 2006. * F-22 Raptor page with YF-22/F-22 comparison on fighter-planes.com * F-22 Raptor on ausairpower.net * [http://www.reviewjournal.com/lvrj_home/2004/Dec-21-Tue-2004/news/25519701.html Stealth fighter crashes December 2004 article from the Las Vegas Review-Journal] * Interview — F-22 Chief Test Pilot, Paul Metz, 1998 * Unique Flight Demonstration video — 2007 Capital Airshow in Sacramento — with narrative by F-22 pilot Paul «Max» Moga * «Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Air Dominance Fighters Begin Operations In New Mexico», Lockheed Martin, 6 June 2008 * F-22A Raptor project information on airforce-technology.com * F-22 Raptor wows Farnborough air show, BBC report from 17 July 2008 * Picture of a Raptor, showing her weapon bays as she flies by the crowd in a speedy pass. Категорія:Літаки Категорія:Літаки США Категорія:Винищувачі Категорія:Винищувачі США Категорія:Літаки Lockheed Martin